Inévitable
by Louise Malone
Summary: Une attirance difficile à canaliser, de la tension, des disputes et puis...L'inévitable!
1. prologue

Si vous cherchez une histoire avec des rebondissements, une intrigue construite et haletante, passez votre chemin. Par contre si vous voulez des disputes, de la tension sexuelle et des lemons vous avez poussé la bonne porte.

Cette histoire se compose de chapitres très courts, que je vais poster plusieurs fois par semaine.

J'en profite pour préciser que bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer, je les emprunte pour leur faire vivre virtuellement des tas de choses !

De plus, ici il y a une grande différence d'âge entre Bella et Edward, puisque celle-ci va sur ses 18 ans alors qu'Edward en a 31 et ils ne vont pas attendre la majorité de Bella pour passer à l'acte.

Si cela ne vous plait pas ou vous dérange, il vaut mieux que vous ne poursuiviez pas votre lecture.

Je tiens à remercier mes lectrices qui me suivent de fics en fics, depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant!

J'aime partager mes élucubrations avec vous!


	2. Déménagement

Edward Cullen claqua la porte de l'appartement sans un regard en arrière.

Agé de 31 ans, dermatologue depuis peu, il en avait enfin terminé avec les études.

Il avait marché sur les traces de son père et en était particulièrement fier et heureux. Encore plus quand son père lui avait proposé de s'associer au cabinet médical qu'il tenait avec deux autres médecins.

Edward avait accepté, bien que le cabinet médical se trouve à Forks, une petite bourgade paumée , où la famille d'Edward avait déménagé quand il avait 17 ans. Etant donné qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale l'année suivante pour suivre ses études de médecine à Seattle et qu'il n'y était depuis toutes ces années revenu que pour de courtes vacances, il ne connaissait pas réellement la ville ni ses habitants.

Mais il était fatigué de la pression de la grande ville et aspirait à plus de calme.

Le logement qu'il occupait depuis le début de ses études était désormais vide, et la quasi totalité de ses affaires dans un garde meuble.

Le cabinet médical était en travaux pour accueillir le bureau d'Edward, et il ne pourrait commencer à travailler que début septembre dans le meilleur des cas.

Esmée, la mère d'Edward, avait trouvé une maison de taille moyenne à louer pour son fils, en plein centre de Forks, mais celle-ci ne serait libre qu'à la fin du mois de septembre aussi Edward allait vivre pour plusieurs mois au moins chez ses parents.

Il était réellement fatigué et comptait sur ces quelques semaines pour se reposer avant de rentrer dans la vie active réelle.

Edward était un jeune homme sur de lui et efficace.

Il avait réalisé des études brillantes et reçu de multiples féliçitations tout au long de ses stages.

Reçu premier au concours de l'internat il avait pu choisir sa spécialité et il savait que ses parents étaient très fiers de lui.

Malgré ses réussites il avait su rester simple et modeste.

En quittant Seattle il laissait une partie de sa vie derrière lui. Sa vie d'étudiant, sa vie de jeune avait eu plusieurs petites amies durant ses années d'études, mais n'avait jamais vécu avec une fille, privilégiant toujours les études.

Sa mère faisait régulièrement des allusions à sa vie amoureuse, mais Edward éludait gentiment.

Il estimait que cette partie de sa vie ne regardait que lui.

Son frère et sa soeur étaient eux en couple depuis des années, et si Edward en était très heureux et aimait beaucoup son beau-frère et sa belle-soeur,il ne se sentait pas particulièrement pressé de marcher sur leurs traces.

Par contre, la famille se retrouvait chez ses parents pour l'été et il était réellement heureux de passer du temps avec son neveu, le fils de son frère ainé, Emmett et de la femme de ce dernier, Rosalie . Riley avait 16 mois et Edward ne l'avait, jusqu'à présent , que trop peu vu à son gout.

Il comptait bien se rattraper.

Voilà à quoi il allait employer son été: se reposer et profiter de sa famille en général et de son neveu en particulier.

De toutes façons, qu'attendre de plus de Forks?


	3. nouvelle vie

Bella Swan vivait à Forks depuis un an. Elle était arrivée l'été précédent, résignée et sans illusions.

Sa mère s'était remariée et Bella se sentait désormais de trop dans sa propre maison, bien que Phil, le nouveau mari de sa mère soit un homme charmant qui l'aimait beaucoup, et qu'elle apréciait.

Terminer le Lycée chez son père lui avait paru la meilleure des solutions.

Et elle n'avait, en fait, pas eu à le regretter.

A sa grande surprise elle aimait beaucoup sa vie. Bella était une jeune fille calme et d'un naturel studieux, et la vie simple qu'elle menait depuis un an était confortable.

Sa mère, Renée, était une mère aimante mais fantasque ,ce qui ne correspondait pas au caractère de Bella, malgré tout l'amour que la mère et la fille se portaient.

La vie avec Charlie était simple et facile. Son père, ne l'ayant pas élevée, viviait plutot avec elle comme avec une colocataire, l'amour et la bienveillance réciproques en plus.

Malgré sa jeunesse, Bella était une fille décidée et autonome.

Dès son arrivée à Forks elle avait tout fait pour trouver du travail mais en plein milieu de l'été tous les petits boulots étaient déjà pourvus et elle n' avait réussi à trouver une place de vendeuse, le samedi dans le magasin de sport des Newton, qu' à la rentrée de septembre.

Bella se retrouva en terminale avec Mike Newton, le fils de ses employeurs et comprit rapidement pourquoi il ne travaillait pour ses parents que durant la période estivale: Mike Newton, s'il se révéla gentil et drole, n'était pas un élève brillant, et très rapidement Bella dégotta un autre petit boulot: donner des cours de soutien à Mike.

Celui-ci tomba rapidement sous le charme de sa répétitrice et Bella dut se montrer très ferme pour le repousser sans perdre son emploi.

Mais elle n'était pas interessée par Mike, tout simplement parce qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Durant l'été elle avait retrouvé ses amis d'enfance de la Push, la réserve indienne, et tout particulièrement Jacob, qui était devenu un grand et beau jeune homme, de quelques mois plus agé qu'elle.

Ils sortirent ensemble durant 8 mois, de septembre à mai . La fin de leur relation ressembla à ce qu'elle avait été: cordiale, sans passion, presque amicale.

Ils avaient quasiment été des amis avec bénéfices, et redevinrent de simples des vrais amis.

A l'approche de l'été, Bella se mit à la recherche d'un emploi plus rémunérateur que les quelques heures au magasin Newton.

Un soir son père rentra avec une proposition. Il avait consulté le docteur Cullen pour sa toux, ce que Bella le pressait de faire depuis des jours et des jours, et il avait apprit que les Cullen allaient être grands-parents à nouveau, la femme de leur fils Emmett étant à nouveau enceinte.

Elle en était à un peu plus de 2 mois et vomissait sans cesse, ce qui l'épuisait.

Toute la famille se réunissant pour l'été dans la grande villla, ils pensaient à prendre une baby sitter pour le petit Riley, plusieurs heures par jour. Charlie avait proposé Bella, ce qui avait enchanté Carlisle Cullen.

Bella était enthousiaste et quand Rosalie l'appela le jour suivant elle se rendit chez les Cullen pour un entretien, durant lequel elle passa le plus clair de son temps à jouer au camion et à lire un livre à Riley. Elle fut embauchée sur le champ et commença dès le lendemain.


	4. cuisine

Edward arriva en fin d'après-midi à Forks et se rendit immédiatement au cabinet médical dont il allait faire partie dès la rentrée.

Son père était là et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de 'lautre.

"Edward! Je suis heureux de te voir, et ta mère n'en peut plus d'attendre!"

"Je suis crevé, mais ravi. Ca me fait tout drole, j'ai l'impression de rentrer à la maison!"

"Mais c'est le cas! Tu veux que je te fasse visiter?"

"Volontiers"

Le père d'Edward était chirurgien et il était associé à un pédiatre et à un médecin généraliste.

Edward connaissait bien entendu le cabinet médical de son père, mais il le regardait désormais avec un oeil neuf.

Les travaux dans ce qui allait être son propre bureau avaient bien avancé et il se sentit ému , plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il avait échangé des mails avec sa mère, décoratrice d'intèrieur, pour convenir ensemble de l'agencement de son bureau et il avait choisi lui même le mobilier et bien entendu le matériel médical.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa future clientèle: le seul dermatologue à 100 kilomètres à la ronde était à Port Angeles, à plus d'une heure de route de Forks et il était sans cesse débordé, il avait contacté Edward dès qu'il avait su par son père qu'il allait s'installer, pour se partager la clientèle.

Après la visite, Edward se rendit chez ses parents.

Il soupira d'aise en parcourant le chemin dans la forêt qui le menait à la maison de ses parents.

Puis, en se garant sous le séquoia majestueux, il admira un instant la maison, immense, accueillante, toute de bois et de verre, avec des fleurs et du lierre partout.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et il vit sa mère descendre les marches, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Il sortit de la voiture et couru vers elle.

"Oh mon grand! Je suis si heureuse de te voir!"

"Ma petite maman!"

Et de fait, Esmée lui arrivait au menton.

"Moque toi de moi et je donne ta part de mousse au chocolat à ton frère!"

"Tu as fait de la mousse au chocolat?"

"Et aussi du poulet roti, des frites et de la salade composée"

"Tu es la meilleure!"

Emmett apparut alors à son tour et les deux frères s'étreignirent.

"Alice et Jasper arrivent demain, et on sera tous au complet!"

Emmett et Rosalie habitaient Forks, Emmett était vétéran de la guerre en Irak, et il avait été blessé gravement par un éclat d'obus, gardant des séquelles au niveau du genou. Il avait du se se reconvertir et il était devenu juriste. Il avait ouvert un cabinet à la sortie de Forks et avait épousé la jeune fille qui avait été sa marraine de guerre. Rosalie venait du Texas et était institutrice.

Son frère jumeau, Jasper, avait rencontré Alice lors d'une réunion familiale, alors qu'Emmett était encore hospitalisé, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Edward était impatient de voir le bébé et il tapota l'épaule de son frère:

"Où est mon neveu?"

"Dans la cuisine, il goute"

"Ok je vais le voir, et Rose?"

"Toujours beaucoup de nausées, mais ça va"

Edward entra dans la maison, posa son sac dans l'entrée et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine.

Il stoppa net sur le seuil, interdit.

Il s'était attendu à trouver Rosalie mais si Riley était assis dans une chaise haute, en train de déguster un yaourt, ce n'était pas sa mère qui lui donnait à manger mais une jeune fille brune, aux très longs cheveux bruns ondulés, qui portait un ample débardeur blanc.

La jeune fille releva la tête et il rencontra une paire d'yeux chocolat aussi surpris que les siens.

Il la dévisagea sans s'en apercevoir.

Ses lèvres étaient pleines, bien ourlées, d'une couleur très attirante. Son visage était bien proportionné, avec des traits doux, presque délicats. Elle dégageait une impression de douceur, que démentait une légère pression dans la machoire, laissant présager un caractère affirmé.

Elle était plus que belle, elle était magnifique.

Edward prit une inspiration et entra dans la pièce.


	5. goujat

Bella retrouva contenance la première et se racla la gorge, tandis qu' Edward avançait dans la pièce.

"Bonjour, je suis Bella, la baby sitter de Riley"

"E-Edward Cullen, le frère d'Emmett"

Ils se regardèrent un moment de plus jusqu'à ce que Riley , mécontent, réussisse à attraper son yaourt, et à le balancer à terre.

Bella s'agenouilla et nettoya les dégats.

Edward se concentra sur le petit garçon, tandis qu'Emmett et Esmée arrivaient à leur tour.

Sa mère, naturelle, s'adressa à Edward:

"Tu as fait la connaissance de Bella? Elle garde Riley, pour que Rose puisse se reposer un peu. Je dois avouer que je n'ai plus l'âge de courir après lui toute la journée!"

En réalité Esmée avait été victime d'un accident de ski, trois ans auparavant, qui lui laissait encore des séquelles, surtout au niveau du poignet et du genou droits, mais elle n'aimait pas avouer souffrir encore .

Emmett s'était penché pour aider Bella à nettoyer le sol mais Edward restait les bras ballants. Comme en état de choc.

Bella était encore accroupie et il pouvait voir une bonne partie de ses seins, emprisonnés dans un soutien gorge bleu foncé, et il dut faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas se jeter sur elle.

Esmée comprit que son fils n'était pas dans son état normal et elle s'en inquiéta:

"Edward, tu vas bien?"

Il se reprit, et sourit à sa mère:

"Oui, pas de problèmes. Je suis juste un peu fatigué"

"Bien entendu. Le trajet est long. Tu veux aller t'allonger un moment?"

Bella s'était relevée et il l'observa encore. Son débardeur était ample, et descendait bas sur son torse et sur ses épaules. On voyait son soutien gorge par transparence. Un peu. Mais suffisamment pour ne pas pouvoir en détacher son regard.

Esmée rompit le charme:

"Emmett, puisque tu es là, Bella va pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Riley lui en a fait voir aujourd'hui!"

La jeune fille sourit, haussant une épaule, en regardant Esmée et Emmett, mais ignorant Edward:

"Ne vous en faites pas. Il a de l'énergie, mais je crois qu'il va vite comprendre que ne pas faire la sieste n'est pas la meilleure des idées. Je pense que demain il dormira! Si vous avez encore besoin de moi je peux rester un peu plus!"

"Non ça va aller, on est en surnombre, ne t'en fais pas!"

Bella avait prit le bébé dans ses bras et Riley réussit à lui enlever la barrette qui maintenait ses cheveux en arrière. Bella rit et secoua sa crinière. Edward gémit en s'accrochant à une chaise mais les rires de Riley couvrirent sa réaction.

Il parla, sans avoir réfléchi:

"On voudrait bien se retrouver en famille aussi"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Esmée rougit de colère et Bella eut l'air choqué. Les traits d'Emmett se durcirent et il regarda Edward avec étonnement.

Bella se mit à balbutier:

"Oui, bien sur, je comprends, désolée"

Esmée posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille:

"Mais pas du tout, tu fais partie de la famille ma chérie. Edward est fatigué, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit"

Edward leva les mains en l'air et secoua la tête, avant de faire demi tour. Délaissant son sac, il grimpa les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se traita mentalement d'imbécile.

Il entendit une voiture démarrer et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir Bella monter dans la voiture de son frère, avec Emmett au volant, qui la raccompagnait sans doute.


	6. détente

Quand Edward redescendit, en début de soirée, il alla directement à sa mère:

"Je suis désolé pour la manière dont je me suis comporté avec la jeune fille qui garde Riley. J'étais crevé, et je ne m'attendais pas à la voir. C'est nul, je le sais. Je te demande pardon..."

"C'est auprès d'elle que tu devras t'excuser Edward. En outre sache que c'est une petite ville ici, tu ne peux pas te mettre la population à dos, les nouvelles vont vite tu sais..."

"Oui je m'en doute. Je lui parlerai demain"

La table était déjà mise sur la terrasse et Edward sortit pour saluer Rose et jouer un moment avec le bébé.

Ils mangèrent tous et Edward fut reconnaissant envers son frère, qui n'avait visiblement rien dit à Rosalie. Cette dernière était pale, avec de grandes cernes bleues sous les yeux, et visiblement épuisée.

"Tu n'avais pas été malade ainsi pour Riley?"

Lui demanda Edard, assez choqué de la voir aussi malade.

"Pas autant, en effet. Mais bon, ça veut peut-être dire que c'est une fille!"

Ils sourirent à sa remarque et à la fin du repas Emmett et Rosalie montèrent coucher leur fils.

Edward se retrouva seul avec ses parents et il commença à rassembler les assiettes sur un plateau.

"Il y a un endroit où on peut aller boire un verre le soir ici?"

Ses parents se regardèrent:

"Mmmh, il y a le repaire de l'ours mais c'est assez...Glauque. Pas mal de chasseurs et de poivrots, pour tout te dire. Sinon il y a le snack de la réserve, qui est installé sur une falaise, avec une belle vue sur l'océan. Ils servent des milkshakes délicieux, mais c'est à La Push, donc à 20 kilomètres"

"Ca m'a l'air très sympa!"

Emmett et Rosalie les rejoignirent à ce moment là et Edward lança une invitation à la cantonnade.

Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée déclinèrent mais Emmett tapa dans la dos d'Edward:

"Une sortie entre frères alors?! Ca ne te dérange pas Rose?"

"Non! Je vais me coucher et dormir de toutes façons!"

Carlisle s'adressa à son épouse:

"On dirait toi quand tu attendais Alice!"

Ce qui amena un faible sourire sur les lèvres de Rosalie, dont les désirs avoués d'avoir une fille étaient connus de toute la famille.

Emmett conduisit jusqu'à la réserve, et Edward profita de la beauté des paysages tout le long de la route.

Les deux frères parlèrent avec animation et Edward se sentit sourire, plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé de retrouver sa famille.

Le snack se trouvait effectivement sur une falaise, mais en partie sous des arbres, de vieux séquoias centenaires. C'était une batisse plus grande qu'Edward ne l'aurait cru, en rondins, avec un auvant abritant une grande terrasse, pour l'heure pleine de monde. Des guirlandes électriques courant sur la charpente lui donnaient un air de fête. De la musique s'échappait des enceintes posées de part et d'autres de la terrasse.

Emmett et Edward grimpérent les marches et s'installèrent à la seule table libre qui restait. Edward se détendit et s'empara de la carte, bien décidé à s'offrir un cocktail quand un rire lui fit tourner la tête.

Une jeune fille marchait vers la table à côté de la leur, elle portait une robe courte, noire, qui lui allait bien.

Elle était légèrement maquillée, ce qui mettait sa bouche et ses yeux en valeur.

Edward se tendit. La fille releva les yeux et les vit.

Edward croisa ses yeux. Mais il l'avait reconnue avant cela.

C'était Bella Swan.


	7. soirée

Je republie ce chapitre, il manquait des mots, désolée!

_**Important : trois bonnes amies ont crée le Twilight Contest (lien dans mes auteurs favoris) qui est une page proposant des concours, allez vite lire les OS déjà publiés ils sont tous très bons! !**_

Edward lu l'irritation dans les yeux de la jeune fille et ils se défièrent du regard un cours instant mais Emmett, inconscient de la tension entre son frère et la baby sitter de son fils interpella la jeune fille:

"BELLA! Je suis content de voir que Riley te laisse suffisament d'énergie pour faire la fête!"

La jeune fille rompit le contact visuel avec Edward et focalisa son attention sur Emmett:

"Juste assez, à vrai dire!"

"Je t'"offre un verre!"

Mais Bella secoua la tête en souriant:

"C'est gentil mais je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec des amis!"

Emmett se retourna et salua plusieurs personnes, qu'Edward ne connaissait pas. Bella s'assit à table, entre deux indiens aussi grands et baraqués l'un que l'autre, et magnifiques, dans leur genre. Elle paraissait encore plus menue et plus belle entre les deurs jeunes hommes. Plus désirable, surtout.

Edward Cullen serra les dents et se retint d'envoyer valser la carte des cocktails.

Toute sa bonne humeur avait disparu mais Emmett ne sembla pas le remarquer:

"Tu bois quoi Ed?"

"Vodka orange"

Marmonna Edward entre ses dents.

Surpris, Emmett releva les yeux et dévisagea son frère:

"Ca ne va pas?"

Edward leva une épaule:

"Non, coup de fatigue c'est tout"

"Alors évite l'alcool"

"Depuis quand t'es la voix de la sagesse toi?!"

"Depuis que je suis marié et père de famille. Sérieusement Edward, c'est quoi ton problème?"

Instinctivement le regard d'Edward dériva vers la petite brune à la table d'à côté.

Bella riait , penchée sur son voisin de droite, qui lui montrait quelque chose sur son téléphone.

Emmett avait suivit le regard de son frère et son expression changea. Se penchant vers Edward, il l'invectiva à mi voix:

"Quoi? C'est Bella? Encore? Y'a un truc qui cloche avec elle?"

Edward fit non de la tête, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"On se casse"

Affirma-t-il, mais Emmett avait comprit:

"Elle te fait de l'effet? C'est ça hein?"

"Va te faire voir"

"Elle n'est pas majeure"

"Je voudrais bien"

"Rosalie te tuera"

"Ou maman avant elle"

"Plutôt toutes les deux ensemble"

Emmett posa la main sur le bras de son frère:

"Du calme. Si on part maintenant ça fera bizarre. Bois un verre et détends toi. Tu as le droit de fantasmer, d'accord? Ca ne fera de mal ni à toi ni à elle. Et on te trouvera bien une copine plus de ton âge, fais moi confiance"

Edward ferma les yeux un instant et tacha de se ressaisir.

Emmett avait raison, bien entendu. Cette sale gamine n'était pas la seule fille sur terre.

Quand leurs commandes arrivèrent il sirota sa vodka lentement, sentant l'air de la nuit se rafraichir, et la présence de son frère, qui lui racontait désormais des annecdotes amusantes à propose de Riley , le calma lentement.

Ils prirent une seconde tournée, et Edward, comme son frère, se contenta d'un jus d'orange.

Emmett et lui, comme le font souvent les frères une fois adultes, se mirent à rirent en se remémorant leurs bagarres d'enfants et Edward riaient quand Bella se pencha sur leur table.

Il sursauta et sentit son pouls s'accélerer, mais elle l'ignora royalement et s'adressa uniquement à Emmett:

"Bonne nuit, à bientôt!"

"Dors bien Bella, prend des forces, n'oublie pas que Riley fait des nuits de 12 heures, lui!"

Elle rit et s'éloigna.

Edward déglutit péniblement en la regardant marcher vers les voitures, toujours encadrées par les deux amérindiens.

Elle n'était peut-être pas la seule fille sur terre, mais elle était celle qui lui plaisait.

Il grimaça en direction d'Emmett qui riait de voir son frère incapable de détacher son regard de Bella:

"Quand tu dis qu'elle est mineure, ça veut dire quel âge exactement?"


	8. lait concentré sucré

J'ai subi une intervention chirurgicale jeudi, du genou. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai un peu tardé à poster. Mais voilà la suite!

Le llendemain

, Edward se leva plein de bonnes intentions.

La veille, en rentrant, il avait prit une longue douche, durant laquelle il avait "fait retomber la pression" trois fois, ce qui l'avait exténué et il avait dormi comme un loir.

Il prit néanmoins une autre douche, par précaution, jugeant que se branler sous l'eau chaude avant de croiser l'objet de ses fantasmes était une solution qui valait mieux que lui sauter dessus.

Puis il décida de ne pas se raser, pour donner des vacances à sa peau.

Il se brossa les dents soigneusement, passa une main nonchalente dans ses cheveux rebelles et enfila un bermuda kaki et un tee shirt noir. Puis, pied nu dans des baskets de toile qui avaient été noires dans leur jeunesse mais qui affichaient désormais une couleur indéfinissable, il sautilla sur place, en donnant des coups de poing dans le vide et en murmurant entre ses dents " c'est qu'une sale gosse, tu vas pas la laisser te controler Edward!"

Sur quoi, il descendit au rez de chaussée.

Seul son père était là. Ils se saluèrent et Edward apprit que sa mère et Rose étaient allées en ville et qu' Emmett était en train de nager dans la piscine.

Il ne mentionna ni Bella ni Riley et Edward répondit qu'il allait se faire une tasse de café.

Il fila à la cuisine et mit le percolateur en marche.

Il ouvrit le frigo, car il mettait toujours un peu de lait dans son café et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire carnassier.

Edward adorait le lait concentré sucré, depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait parfaitement en avoir volé dans les placards puis de l'avoir dégusté en cachette, agé de seulement 4 ou 5 ans, sans jamais être malade, malgré les prédictions de sa mère.

Son addiction au lait concentré sucré était telle que depuis l'âge adulte il n'en avait jamais acheté, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais se contenter d'en manger un peu chaque jour.

Et là, dans le frigo, un gros tube de 500 grammes le narguait.

Edward regarda par dessus son épaule, et, à pas de loups, s'empara d'une grande cuiller, qu'il remplit à ras bord du breuvage sucré.

Il en dégusta la moitié de la cuiller, se lécha les babines en gémissant de bonheur , adossé au plan de travail , quand il entendit la porte fenêtre de la cuisine s'ouvrir dans son dos, il se retourna, pris sur le fait et se sachant coupable voulu, par instinct, lancer la cuiller encore à moitié pleine dans l'évier.

Mais Bella était déjà entrée, portant le bébé.

Edward se figea, tout comme la jeune fille.

Elle portait un short en jean, un tee shirt noir décolleté et ses cheveux étaient tressés.

Elle tenait Riley sur la hanche, un bras passé autour de l'enfant, ils étaient tous les deux mouillés.

Le lait concentré sucré avait attéri sur elle, elle en avait sur la joue , le menton, la bouche et également sur le haut de son décolleté et sur son tee shirt.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux avides.

Elle était incroyablement sexy ainsi, d'autant plus que le lait concentré avait l'apparence et la consistance du sperme. Bella, si on réussissait à faire abstraction de l'enfant, ce qu'Edward pouvait faire sans peine, paraissait venir de donner une fellation et être couverte de semence.

Mais ce n'était bien entendu que du lait, et Edward, obéissant à son instinct se pencha sur la jeune fille et lécha la joue souillée.

En un quart de seconde il sut que c'était une mauvaise idée et se recula mais trop tard: la main de Bella le giflait déjà séchement:

"Non mais ça va pas? Espèce de malade! Dégoutant!"

Edward la fixa, horrifié par son geste mais en même temps très excité.

La jeune fille était rouge et ses yeux brillaient de colère.

"Pardon, je suis désolé, c'est du lait concentré sucré, rien de plus"

"J'espère bien"

Elle lui donna le bébé et fila à la salle de bain, laissant un Edward désormais mortifié, qui regarda son neveu. Ce dernier lui offrit un grand sourire à 5 dents, puis immita sa baby sitter en lui balançant une baffe magistrale tout en éclatant de rire.

Edward ferma les yeux. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.


	9. résistance

Bella ne dit rien à personne de ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine entre Edward et elle, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le souvenir de Bella avec le lait concentré sur le visage, cette image extrèmement érotique le rendait fou.

Du moins, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Bella revint chercher Riley sans un regard pour Edward et disparu avec le bébé suite à la mésaventure et Edward prépara le repas avec son père.

Il fit beaucoup d'efforts pour avoir l'air normal et se concentrer sur sa tache, mais son esprit vagabondait à l'étage, se demandant ce que faisait Bella. Bien entendu elle s'occupait du bébé mais comment? Peut-être était elle en ce moment même à quatre pattes pour jouer avec lui, ses seins bien visibles, ses fesses tendues, son dos arqué comme pendant l'amour...Ou bien elle avait prit Riley syur ses genoux pour le calmer ou lui lire une histoire et le bébé avait la joue sur son sein...

"Tu m'écoutes Edward?"

Arraché à se rêverie,il grogna un assentiment vers son père, tout en se rendant compte que le résultat des vagabondages de son imagination était physiquement visible. Retenant un juron il se pressa contre le comptoir, cachant douloureusement une érection affolante.

"Edward... Les carottes sont censées être rapées..."

"Oui, et alors?"

"Et alors tu es en train de les couper en rondelles sans même les avoir épluchées"

Dégoutté, il regarda le massacre devant lui. Et encore il ne s'était pas coupé un doigt, vu son état c'était un miracle.

"Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'arrive?"

"Me sens pas bien..."

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, inquiet:

"Tu as des symptomes?"

"Pas vraiment...Je suis fatigué, énervé...Le changement de vie sans doute, le contre coup du stress aussi..."

"Oui, probablement. Monte t'allonger, ou lire, ou alors si tu préfères parler je suis là"

"Non, ça va aller"

Il prit une autre carotte et se concentra sur sa tache.

A l'étage, Bella jouait avec Riley, lui lançant son ballon en mousse sans conviction.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas quitté la maison avec pertes et fracas après cet épisode...Déroutant?

N'importe qui aurait réagi ainsi.

Elle également, d'ailleurs, avec n'importe qui d'autre que...Lui.

Elle déglutit difficilemenrt.

Edward Cullen.

Beau, sexy, attirant.

Dangeureux.

Et inaccessible.

Trop vieux, trop différent d'elle.

Le genre à avoir toutes les filles du monde à ses pieds. Etsurtout à ne vouloir qu'une aventure d'un soir.

Mais elle sentait qu'il aurait suffi de peu pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui et elle refusait de souffrir quand il la jetterait.

Riley vint se coller contre elle et elle grimaça en sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait de la partie arrière de l'enfant, puis elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour changer la couche du bébé.

Elle était très attachée à Riley et avait besoin de cet argent.

Elle prit sa décision en chatouillant le ventre du bébé, qui riait aux éclats:

Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Elle était capable de résister à cet homme.

Et elle allait le faire.

Par tous les moyens.


	10. rencontre

_**ndla: coucou constance99, merci de ton message adorable, comme tu vois je te réponds! mais ce serait plus facile si tu avais un compte sur FF, c'est gratuit et facile à faire, il y a même des tutos en français que tu peux trouver en cherchant sur Google!**_

_**Et merci à toutes de vos adorables reviews, mon genou va mieux, j'y crois et je m'accroche!**_

_**RDV sur Le Twilight Contest (lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour les votes du concours Je suis phobique mais je me soigne!**_

Le jour suivant était un samedi et Bella ne travaillait pas.

Elle se leva tard, et descendit à la cuisine en pyjama, en l'occurence un vieux caleçon et un débardeur.

Son père était parti à la pêche avec Billy et elle avait la maison pour elle.

Elle avala des céréales en rêvassant, puis se dirigea vers le garage. Devant la machine à laver elle retira son pyjama, qu'elle ajouta au linge déjà présent dans le tambour et lança un programme.

Nue, elle remonta à l'étage, enfila un bikini bleu marine à pois blanc , un short en jean coupé, usé et élimé jusqu'à la trame, puis un tee shirt blanc sans manches, court, avec le dessin d'un loup dessus.

Elle fit vaguement son lit, balança ses peluches dessus et mit ses vieilles converses. Elle se brossa les dents, remonta ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, se nettoya le visage et passa de la crème hydratante, puis se mit un peu de gloss protecteur sur les lèvres.

Elle sourit à son reflet et s'autorisa enfin à penser à Edward Cullen.

Que penserait-il de sa tenue?

Elle grimaça en se disant qu'il jugerait qu'il s'agissait de vêtements de gamine.

Après tout, elle allait avoir 18 ans en septembre et était encore techniquement une ado, même si elle ne vivait plus comme une enfant depuis longtemps.

Elle descendit, claqua la porte de la maison et grimpa dans son antique camionnette, dont elle ne se servait que le WE, persuadée que cette dernière allait rendre l'âme à brêve échéance et démarra après avoir mis une casquette bleu marine sur sa tête et des lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

La journée était splendide et elle sourit en voyant le soleil percer entre les hauts arbres, tout au long de la route.

Elle se gara à proximité de First Beach et rejoignit ses amis déjà installés sur le sable.

Leah la serra dans ses bras, faisant crier Bella: la jeune fille était revêtue de sa combinaison de surf, et totalement trempée, ce qui mouilla Bella également.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Bella se laissa tomber sur le sable, juste à côté de Seth et d'Emily.

Elle sortit de son sac à dos un gros paquet de biscuits et l'ouvrit, le tendant à la ronde.

Jacob et Rachel sortirent de l'eau , leur planche sous le bras et les rejoignirent.

Ils commencèrent à bavarder et à rire et Bella se mit en maillot, pour tenter de prendre quelques couleurs.

Au bout d'une heure environ elle entendit des babillements familiers et elle releva la tête.

Riley , vêtu d'un short de bain rouge et blanc et d'une casquette grise courait sur le sable, suivi par son oncle.

Edward portait lui un short de bain vert foncé , et était torse nu. Il fixait son attention sur son neveu qui voulait visiblement entrer dans l'eau et, prise d'une impulsion, Bella se lava et s'avança vers eux.

Riley la vit en premier lui tendit les bras, elle l'attrapa, le fit virevolter et l'embrassa, avant de relever la tête vers Edward et de lui adresser un sourire poli:

"Bonjour"

L'homme devint cramoisi et balbutia péniblement:

"Sa-salut..."


	11. plage

_**ndla: guest; non Bella n'est pas dégueulasse, simplement, tout comme Edward, (et moi-même d'ailleurs), elle prend sa douche LE SOIR, pas le matin. N'ais donc pas d'inquiétude pour son hygiène corporelle!**_

Edward avait emmené son neveu faire un tour pour sortir de l'atmosphère légèrement survoltée qui régnait dans la maison Cullen. Alice et Jasper devaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre et Esmée était ravie mais aussi très excitée. Dans ces moments là sa mère ressemblait tant à Alice qu'Edward préférait fuir.

Il était resté un moment perplexe devant le siège auto mais Emmett lui avait montré comment attacher correctement Riley.

Son frère lui suggéra alors d'emmener Riley à la plage, First Beach était toute indiquée.

Edward aimait se baigner et il se jugeait suffisamment compétent pour surveiller un bébé de 16 mois sur la plage.

Mais il découvrit très vite que Riley aussi aimait l'eau.

A peine garé tout près de First Beach il avait enlevé la salopette et le tee shirt de son neveu et s'était lui-même mis en maillot.

Puis il avait couru sur la grève peu fréquentée et était entré dans l'eau, Riley criant de joie dans les bras.

L'eau était très fraiche, comme toujours dans l'état de Washington, et si le bébé s'amusait visiblement beaucoup, il devint très vite bleu de froid.

Edward se rapatria sur la plage et le sécha puis essaya d'intéresser le bébé aux pâtés de sable.

Mais dans l'esprit de Riley l'océan était ce qu'on avait inventé de mieux après le lait maternel et Edward dut lui courir après sans cesse.

Heureusement se faire courir après et rattraper par son oncle plut beaucoup au bébé et Edward se mit en devoir de l'amuser. Après tout, il était là pour ça.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à rencontrer quelqu'un de sa connaissance et encore moins Bella Swan.

Aussi quand elle surgit devant lui, vêtue d'un bikini bleu marine à pois blanc, il n'était pas du tout préparé à la voir et perdit légèrement contenance.

Elle était encore plus attirante, si c'était possible, et il bénit l'eau froide qui avait calmé les ardeurs de sa virilité pour un bon moment…

Mais Bella l'ignora royalement et prit Riley dans ses bras et l'amena à un groupe, à quelques pas.

Edward la suivit, ce qui lui permit d'admirer ses fesses.

Il dit poliment bonjour aux jeunes gens, tous des natifs américains, assis sur le sable, vêtus soit de maillots soit de combinaisons de surf mais aucun d'eux ne lui préta attention: Riley était visiblement le centre d'attention général, ce qui bien entendu ravissait l'enfant.

Une jolie jeune femme le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le couvrit de baisers, faisant glousser de joie le bébé, tandis qu'un imposant jeune homme sortait un biscuit d'un sac et le donnait au petit.

Riley passa dans tous les bras, fit des bisous, rigola comme une baleine, apprit à écraser un château de sable, à se passer de la crème solaire sur le ventre, bu du jus de fruit, mangea trois biscuits, fut pris en photo debout sur une planche de surf sur le sable, fut transporté sur les épaules d'un adolescent que Bella appelait Seth et fut roulé tout mouillé dans le sable avant d'être rincé avec une bouteille d'eau.

Edward s'assit à petite distance et profita de l'aubaine pour admirer l'objet de ses fantasmes .

Bella ne le regardait pas, mais il était certain qu'elle se savait observée. Et elle ne se privait pas de l'allumer, roulant discrètement des hanches quand elle était dos à lui et buvant à la bouteille de manière assez suggestive.

Edward aimait ce qu'il voyait et quand il fut l'heure pour Riley et lui de rentrer à la villa il récupéra son neveu des bras de Bella et se pencha sur elle, lui disant avec un grand sourire:

« Tu as un bout d'algue sur la fesse… »

Bella rougit violemment et murmura suffisamment fort pour qu'il entende:

« Ordure »

« Allumeuse »

Répondit-il en souriant de plus belle.

« Je suis pas une allumeuse! »

« Ah bon? Alors tu es prête à coucher avec moi? »

« Va te faire voir! »

« A-llu-meu-se »

Articula Edward, les yeux fixés dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Bella, furieuse et excitée, contre-attaqua:

« Je suis mineure et toi tu es médecin »

Un voile couvrit le visage d'Edward.

« C'est vrai. Désolé. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu sois une allumeuse »

« Et toi une ordure »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence, tandis que Riley, épuisé, se mettait à pleurer dans les bras de son oncle.

« Un partout, balle au centre »

Finit par dire Edward.

« C'est pas terminé »

Rala la jeune fille avant de se retourner et de regarder par-dessus son épaule, se cambrant pour chasser le bout d'algue dont Edward lui avait parlé.

Il déglutit et marcha jusqu'à la voiture.

« Allez mon bonhomme, on va voir tatie Alice et tonton Jazz! »

« Bella! »

Répliqua l'enfant.

Edward grimaça:

« Oui, elle aussi tu la reverras, ne t'en fais pas! »


	12. retour

_**ndla: J'attends aujourd'hui une réponse administrative très importante pour moi, si vous pouviez croiser les doigts pour que ce soit positif ce serait gentil! ;-)**_

En arrivant à la villa, Edward vit immédiatement la voiture de sa sœur et son beau-frère et sourit.

Il était heureux de les revoir, et encore plus heureux de savoir que sa mère allait être occupée et le lâcherait un peu.

Emmett sortit à leur rencontre et Edward le gratifia d'un regard mauvais.

Emmett se mit à rire mais Edward lui donna un coup dans les côtes:

« Tu l'as fait exprès! »

« De quoi? De vous envoyer à First Beach alors que je savais que Bella y serait? Bien sûr que je l'ai fait exprès. Tu l'as dans la peau, hein? »

« Va te faire voir »

Alice sortait déjà en courant et Edward lui sourit mais elle se précipita sur Riley qui la reconnut et éclata de rire.

Edward entra pour saluer son beau-frère. Jasper avait bronzé et il avait un regard particulièrement heureux.

Alice entra en portant le bébé, qu'elle rendit à Rosalie.

Riley, fatigué, se mit à pleurer.

« Je vais aller le coucher, il n'en peux plus, il mangera en se levant »

Dit Rose.

Mais Alice se proposa:

« Je peux le faire si tu veux, il faut que je m'entraine… »

Alice et Jasper sourirent de concert sur ces derniers mots et Esmée se mit à couiner:

« C'EST VRAI?!VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR UN BEBE?! »

Jasper , ne se contenant visiblement plus de fierté confirma:

« Ouiiiiiii ! C'est le tout début, le bébé arrivera dans 8 mois, normalement! »

Dans le moment d'émotion qui suivit, outre une joie non feinte; Edward se surprit à ressentir une pointe de jalousie…

De son côté, une fois Edward et Riley partis, Bella se retrouva sous un feu nourri de questions.

Leah, maligne, avait comprit que la présence d'Edward troublait Bella.

« Il est drôlement beau le nouveau dermato »

Insinua la jeune indienne.

Bella rougit et ne répondit pas.

Mais Emily s'en mêla:

« En tous cas, il te regarde beaucoup! »

Jacob, assez contrarié, persifla:

« Tu veux dire qu'il la dévore des yeux! »

Sam, ravi de taquiner Jake en rajouta:

« Tu étais nue sous son regard, ça c'est sur! »

Bella grogna:

« Arrêtez, c'est un vieux »

« Tu veux rire? Il a quoi, 30 ans? Et puis, il fait sacrément envie, pas vrai Bella? »

« C'est un dingue »

« Dingue de toi! »

Jacob leur rappela alors l'évidence:

« Bella a 17 ans, c'est un pervers ce type »

« Bah non, 17 ans c'est pas 13. Et Bella est une magnifique jeune fille, il a le droit de ressentir de l'attirance »

Nuança Sam.

Seth ébouriffa les cheveux de Bella:

« Tu sais te défendre, non? »

« Ouais, vous en faites pas pour moi! »

Mais Leah lui fit un clin d'œil:

« Ok, tu sais te défendre, mais est-ce que tu en as envie? »

Bella rougit de plus belle et les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu craques pour lui, ma belle! »

Chantonna Seth.

« Mais non! Il est beau, c'est vrai, mais il est bizarre. Pas clair dans sa tête! »

Elle se leva et entra dans l'eau, se mettant à nager vigoureusement, pour couper court aux questions.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, Edward Cullen lui plaisait.

Mais il était vraiment bizarre. Et très impoli aussi.

Il se comportait avec elle tantôt comme un fou, tantôt comme une ordure.

Seul son regard, intense et fiévreux, était toujours le même.

Bella n'était pas elle-même au clair avec son propre comportement. Elle avait effectivement eu une attitude de nature à éveiller le désir chez lui, pour parler poliment…

Elle aimait le voir réagir à son comportement.

Bien sur elle avait décidé de lui résister. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le provoquer…

Il avait l'air d'aimer ça, en plus, et la chaleur qui naissait dans son ventre quand Edward et elle s'affrontaient rendait Bella accro.

Elle pouvait gagner. Elle voulait gagner. Elle allait gagner.

La vraie question était bien entendu gagner_ quoi_?

Mais Bella, en plongeant dans l'eau fraiche, évita soigneusement de se la poser.


	13. strings

ndl**_a: Je vous remercie d'avoir croisé les doigts pour moi, même si la réponse n'a pas été celle que j'attendais...On fera avec!_**

Le reste du WE se déroula tranquillement. Bella le passa à la réserve, où elle s'amusa avec ses amis.

La pensée d'Edward Cullen la traversait régulièrement et elle frissonnait mais le chassait de son esprit le plus vite possible. Mais il avait tendance à revenir rapidement…

De son côté, Edward savoura le retour de sa sœur et son beau-frère, qui lui permettait de passer un peu au second plan. Il ne cessait de penser à Bella, mais il s'y habituait.

Le dimanche après-midi toute la famille Cullen se rendit au cabinet médical, pour voir l'avancée des travaux.

Edward était content, son bureau serait très ajouré, et très confortable.

Plus important encore, il vit et sentit la fierté et la joie dans toute l'attitude de son père. Visiblement, s'associer avec son fils était une joie qu'il espérait depuis longtemps.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent à pied à la future maison d'Edward, qui n'était pas qu'à six ou sept minutes de marche.

Edward marchait en portant Riley sur les épaules.

Il faisait beau et le jeune homme aimait sentir l'ambiance de la nature même dans le centre ville de Forks.

Il sautillait pour faire rire son neveu et Rosalie, ne lui faisant visiblement pas tellement confiance pour porter son fils sans le faire tomber le suivait de près.

A un moment il sentit littéralement ses poils se dresser sur son bras: Rose, avec l'insouciance de ceux qui ne savent pas, lui indiquait une maison du doigt:

« Ah tiens, c'est la maison de Bella! »

Il ne dit rien mais s'affola intérieurement: la maison de Bella se trouvait à mi-chemin entre sa maison et son lieu de travail?

C'était un complot pour qu'il devienne fou ou quoi?!

Seul Emmett se retourna quand ils passèrent devant la maison, et Edward réussit à éviter le regard de son frère.

Il lui était reconnaissant de n'avoir rien dit au reste de la famille et espérait que ça allait durer.

Il regarda la maison autant qu'il le put sans paraitre suspicieux.

Il nota la façade blanche, un peu décrépie, les quatre fenêtres visibles, deux en bas, deux en haut et , accroché de l'intérieur sur la fenêtre en haut à gauche, une peluche qu'il ne put identifier avec certitude, mais de couleur beige foncé. Sans aucun doute la chambre de Bella.

Un grand arbre, un séquoia majestueux comme l'état de Washington en abritait des millions, se dressait de ce côté-là de la maison et Edward grogna en se disant que l'escalader pour rejoindre Bella en passant par la fenêtre devait être un jeu d'enfant. Mais il se ressaisit en se souvenant qu'il était médecin et qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine, sexy comme l'enfer, mais une gamine quand même.

Il se mit alors à courir en hennissant pour faire rire Riley et rejoignit Alice et Esmée, qui marchaient en tête.

Devant sa future maison, dont il n'avait pas encore les clés puisque les propriétaires la remettaient en état avant de la lui louer, il n'entendit pas un traitre mot des explications enthousiastes de sa mère.

Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au fait que la maison de Bella était à moins de deux minutes à pied de la sienne. Il était même certain que du premier étage il pouvait l'apercevoir.

La rue, qui bordait la forêt, formait un léger arrondie, la maison d'Edward était situé au bout de l'arrondie, et celle de Bella plus bas, tout au bout de la ligne droite.

Aucune des maisons n'avaient de barrières, et toutes étaient entourées de jardins qui ressemblaient plutôt à un prolongement de la forêt.

Ils s'avancèrent entre la maison d'Edward et celle des voisins et se retrouvèrent derrière la maison.

Edward sourit en regardant la grande terrasse qui donnait directement sur la forêt.

Jasper lui sourit:

« Hé, on pourra se faire des barbecues géniaux ici! »

Edward approuva:

« Vous êtes tous invités! »

Puis, il se tourna vers sa mère:

« M'man, on peut rejoindre la rue en passant par l'arrière des maisons? »

En réalité il connaissait la réponse: un sentier pédestre était bien visible là où ils se tenaient.

« Oui, bien entendu »

Ils repartirent par là, longeant l'arrière des maisons.

Edward sentit son cœur accélérer en arrivant en vue de la maison de Bella.

Juste avant de passer devant il souleva Riley de ses épaules et le posa à terre, puis le prit par la main.

Marcher à la vitesse du petit bonhomme lui permit de passer plus lentement devant la maison de Bella…

Il vit du coin de l'œil une table de pique nique sur une terrasse en bois, un barbecue et un four à bois. Et un étendoir avec du linge.

Un short en jean, un tee shirt, un pantalon d'homme, des serviettes de toilette. Et des sous vêtements.

Edward Cullen savait déjà que Bella Swan était belle, sexy et qu'elle lui plaisait.

A présent, il savait aussi qu'elle portait des strings.


	14. confession

Le soir, après le repas, Edward proposa une promenade à sa sœur.

Alice et lui étaient restés très proches.

Jasper et Alice avaient vécu 1 an à Houston, avant de venir s'installer à Seattle jusqu'à l'année d'avant.

Jasper était devenu psychologue et Alice avait fait des études de stylisme. Elle avait travaillé pour quelques grandes entreprises mais ces expériences s'étaient souvent mal terminées, le caractère d'Alice ne facilitant pas les relations avec ses supérieurs.

Depuis 2 ans, elle travaillait en free lance, ce qui avait l'air de lui convenir.

Le frère et la sœur embarquèrent en voiture et Edward la laissa conduire.

« Tu veux boire un coup? »

« Non, plutôt promener si tu veux bien »

« Ok »

Alice connaissait mieux la ville que lui et ils roulèrent un moment à faible vitesse.

« Ma petite sœur enceinte, je n'arrive pas à y croire! »

« J'ai 25 ans Edward, c'est toi qui es en retard! »

« J'ai fait médecine »

« Ca t'excuse en partie! »

Edward se tut, regardant par la vitre les maisons défiler.

« On peut passer devant chez moi? »

Alice mit le clignotant et Edward sourit en voyant la maison de Bella éclairée.

Une voiture de police était garée dans l'allée et une vieille camionnette semblant vouloir tomber en morceaux à chaque instant était contre le trottoir.

Alice s'arrêta devant la future maison d'Edward.

« Tu seras bien là, mais c'est un peu grand pour un célibataire. Tu vois toujours Tanya? »

« Non. Entre elle et moi ce n'était pas sérieux, tu le sais bien »

« Oui, je sais….Une histoire de cul, encore une! »

« C'est pas parce que tu fondes une famille que je dois le faire aussi »

« Tu n'en as pas envie? »

« Pas encore »

« T'es bizarre »

Alors, sans l'avoir décidé, Edward parla:

« Je craque sur quelqu'un »

Alice eut un immense sourire:

« Oh génial! Je la connais?! »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est…Hum, Alice, ne me frappe pas, OK? »

« Pourquoi je te frapperai? »

« C'est la baby sitter de Riley »

Alice le fixa un moment, éberluée. Puis elle lui demanda enfin:

« Tu veux parler de Bella? »

« Oui »

Elle le frappa immédiatement, plusieurs coups de poings dans l'épaule.

« T'ES MALADE OU QUOI? ELLE A 17 ANS! »

« Aie, arrête, tu me fais mal! Oui je sais qu'elle est jeune, je l'ai pas touchée bon sang! AIE arrête je te dis! »

Alice se calma puis dévisagea son frère:

« Son père est shérif »

« Je sais. Mais j 'y peux rien si elle m'excite bon sang! »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. Et sympa »

Ils se turent un moment puis Alice redémarra. En passant devant chez Bella elle ralentit et Edward fixa la fenêtre, en haut à gauche. Il vit une ombre passer, qu'il devina sans peine être celle de la jeune fille.

Après un moment de calme, la voix d'Alice s'éleva:

« En fait, cela ne vous fait que 13 ans d'écart. C'est pas si terrible. C'est même romantique, je trouve »

« Alice… »

« Tu as passé ta jeunesse à étudier et bosser. C'est un peu normal que tu sois attiré par une très jeune fille »

« Alice… »

« Elle incarne la jeunesse, la liberté »

« Aliiice… »

« Et c'est vrai qu'elle est belle et sexy »

« ALIIICE! »

« Et puis elle est intelligente, mure, ça peut marcher »

« ALIIIICE! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de nous caser! »

Il la regarda sourire, paniqué:

« Oh mais je ne vais rien faire, tu me connais…Je vais juste un peu te coacher, je suis sure que tu t'y prends comme un manche! »

Edward ferma les yeux, tandis qu'Alice accélérait:

« J'ai encore faim, on va manger un hamburger à Port Angeles? »

« Ca roule »

Edward ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou effondré d'avoir mis sa sœur au courant.

Il n'était certain que d'une seule chose: elle n'allait plus le lâcher.


	15. maitre chien

Le lundi matin Bella se planta devant son armoire et , pour une fois, réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait porter.

Une tenue simple s'imposait, les Cullen auraient eu des doutes si elle arrivait subitement en petite robe affriolante, mais elle voulait titiller un peu Edward. La pensée qu'elle faisait de l'effet à un homme de cet âge était suffisamment grisante pour lui donner envie de continuer.

Elle mit un short en jean, le plus court qu'elle possédait et un débardeur qu'elle ne mettait pas souvent car il était un peu juste. En temps normal elle ne serait pas sortie ainsi mais justement, elle n'était pas totalement dans son état normal.

Elle avala une barre de céréales et un verre de jus de fruits puis se débarbouilla en vitesse.

Elle sortit de la maison , sa besace contenant un livre et des lunettes de soleil sur l'épaule.

Une voiture inconnue était déjà garée devant chez elle. Une jeune femme en sortit et Bella reconnu Alice Cullen. Elle connaissait la jeune femme de vue. Bella la trouvait belle, et assez intimidante.

Mais Alice s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

Cependant, Bella eut l'impression que la jeune femme la détaillait d'un regard aussi acéré que celui d'un aigle.

Elles montèrent en voiture et Alice lui sourit, avant de se mettre à parler:

« On a cinq minutes, on pourrait aller boire un café au snack, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Enfin, moi je ne prendrai pas de café, parce que je suis enceinte »

« Félicitations »

« Merci! Heureusement j'aime le thé aussi. Tu aimes les enfants? Moi je les adore! Avant j'espérais avoir une fille mais maintenant je m'en fiche, et Jasper est comme moi, on veut juste un bébé en bonne santé, comme Riley. Il est génial, n'est-ce pas? Rose est malade, pauvre chérie, elle ne profite pas de ce début de grossesse. Je suis contente de ne pas être malade comme ça. Jasper a pris du ventre, tu le crois ça?! Mes parents vont avoir 3 petits enfants en quelques mois, ils sont ravis. Il ne manque plus qu'Edward mais il a fait de longues études, il est très intelligent, et c'est un frère adorable, et un oncle merveilleux. Je suis tellement contente qu'il vive lui aussi à Forks désormais, la famille au grand complet, tu vois? »

En fait Bella ne voyait pas, sa famille ayant toujours été éclatée aux quatre coins du pays, mais Alice continua sur sa lancée. Noyée sous le flot de paroles, Bella décrocha un peu, n'écoutant plus que d'une oreille.

Elles s'installèrent sur une banquette et commandèrent une thé.

Bella sursauta quand Alice planta son regard dans le sien et lui demanda:

« Parle moi de toi Bella, que veux-tu faire dans la vie? »

La jeune fille pensa qu'Alice la testait pour de futurs baby sitting puisqu'elle était enceinte et elle se réjouit de l'éventuelle opportunité.

« Maitre chien. Je veux devenir maitre chien »

Alice la regarda, étonnée:

« C'est-à-dire? »

« Je ne sais pas encore quelle spécialité, mais je veux être dresseuse de chien. Soit dans un but thérapeutique, comme les chiens d'aide aux malvoyants, ou pour personnes à mobilité réduite, ou encore entraineuse de chien policier, ou de recherche aux personnes disparues, ce genre de choses, on verra! »

« Mais c'est génial! Tu vas faire quel genre d'études? »

« Ecole de maitre chien »

« A Seattle? »

« Non, non, j'ai été acceptée à celle de Beaver »

Alice fronça les sourcils:

« A 15 minutes d'ici? »

« Oui! Je suis contente parce que c'est une des meilleurs du pays! »

« Félicitations! Tu vas pouvoir rester vivre chez ton père, alors? »

« Oui, c'est appréciable, ça fait de sacrés économies. J'avais un peu d'argent pour l'université, mais du coup je vais pouvoir avoir mon propre chien, je vais aller en chercher un dans un refuge. Il faut un chien type chien loup, et les refuges de la région doivent m'appeler quand ils en auront un qui correspond! »

Alice sourit encore plus:

« C'est vraiment super tout ça! »

Elles discutèrent encore un moment, puis Bella rappela à sa nouvelle amie qu'elle devrait déjà être en train de s'occuper de Riley.

« Bah, ne t'en fais pas, il doit être avec Edward à cette heure ci! »

Bella rougit violement à l'évocation du prénom d'Edward.

Alice sourit, satisfaite. Elle savait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la maison des Cullen, Edward était effectivement dehors, en train de jouer au ballon avec son neveu.

Bella les rejoignit et le bébé se précipita sur elle en criant de joie, avant de la tirer par la main à l'intérieur et de lui fourrer un livre dans les mains.

Edward et Alice les avaient suivis et la jeune femme entraina son frère vers la cuisine.

Tandis qu'Edward se servait une tasse de café , sa sœur se mit à sautiller:

« Elle veut devenir maitre chien! »

« Pardon? »

« Bella. Elle va être maitre chien. C'est parfait. Elle sera capable de te maitriser! »

Edward donna un coup de torchon sur la tête de sa sœur, au moment précis où Jasper entrait dans la pièce.

Alice se précipita sur son mari:

« Il m'a frappée! »

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel:

« Rose et moi on faisait ça quand on avait 5 ans, vous avez pas un peu passé l'âge tous les deux? »

Edward et Alice lui tirèrent la langue d'un même mouvement. Jasper se mit à rire, tout en passant la main sur le ventre de sa femme:

« Apparemment vous n'avez pas passé l'âge… »

Alice se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et passa les bras autour du cou de son mari, qui la serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

Edward grogna:

« Prenez une chambre bon sang! »

Alice et Jasper cessèrent leur baiser en riant et Jazz s'adressa à son beau-frère:

« C'est pas parce que tu es frustré sexuellement que je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ma femme! »

Edward fixa sa sœur:

« Tu lui as dit? »

Alice leva une épaule:

« Evidemment. C'est mon mari, je ne lui cache rien! »

« Sauf tes relevés de compte… »

Précisa Jasper.

Mais Edward commençait à paniquer:

« Si Rosalie l'apprend elle va me tuer! »

« Si j'apprends quoi? »

Edward sursauta en voyant sa belle sœur entrer dans la pièce.

Il était prêt à se décomposer mais Alice lui sauva les fesses:

« Riley a manqué tomber, mais il l'a rattrapé »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement? »

Demanda Rosalie, d'une voix à la fois anxieuse et furieuse.

Edward inventa une histoire en se demandant s'il devait maudire ou remercier sa sœur.

Il entendait Bella parler dans la pièce à côté. Emmett avait rejoint Riley et Bella et ils riaient tous les trois.

Jamais Edward n'avait été aussi jaloux de son frère.

_**Ndla: je cherche un nom pour le futur chien de Bella. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera un male ou une femelle. Les noms des loups garou Quileutes sont exclus puisque dans cette fic ce sont les amis de Bella.**_

_**Si vous le souhaitez dites moi en review si vous préférez que le chien soit un male ou une femelle et le nom que vous aimeriez qu'il ou elle porte. J'espère avoir un coup de cœur pour une de vos proposition! Merci!**_


	16. bureau

Edward passa la journée à tenter de se raisonner.

Bella était tout particulièrement attirante ce jour là, et il avait du mal à garder ses mains pour lui.

Deux fois il se rendit à son futur cabinet médical.

Son propre bureau était encore en chantier m ais il se familiarisa avec les lieux.

Il sourit en lisant la plaque que venait de finir de poser un ouvrier, à côté de la porte.

Son nom et sa spécialité figuraient à côté de ceux de son père. Edward en était plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il s'installa dans le bureau de son père.

Ce dernier était à l'hôpital et Edward , tout en se renversant dans le fauteuil de son père, repensa à son enfance, quand il jouait au docteur avec son frère et sa sœur.

Emmett ne le laissait pas aller plus loin que de fausses piqures ou une auscultation rapide, mais Alice, beaucoup plus jeune, avait subi quelques hasardeux traitement, dont certains à base de terre, voire de coquilles d'escargot…

Bien qu'en vacances depuis quelques jours à peine, il se rendit compte que la médecine lui manquait. Il avait envie de diagnostiquer, soigner, recoudre, examiner, prescrire…

Mais dans son entourage tout le monde était en pleine forme, hormis Rosalie, mais son état était temporaire, et surtout, rien ne pouvait vraiment la soulager.

Et de toutes façons, sa belle-sœur ne le laisserait pas la toucher.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas tout le temps rester en dehors de la villa, et côtoyer la jeune fille était de plus en plus difficile.

Ce petit short et ce débardeur étaient difficilement soutenables. Elle l'avait fait exprès ou quoi?!

Il avait envie de la renverser sur la table de la cuisine, ou celle du salon, il n'était pas difficile, et lui faire subir les derniers outrages…

Elle allait bien grandir un jour, et alors il pourrait passer à l'acte.

Edward se secoua et partir à la recherche de Jasper.

Son beau-frère était calme et Edward ressentait le besoin de sa compagnie

Il le trouva dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Alice, occupé à lire un gros bouquin poussiéreux.

La pièce, bien qu'affichant la pate d'Alice, avec un grand lit en bois sombre à baldaquins garni de rideaux blanc cassé, des photos en noir et blanc, qui tranchaient avec les accessoires de la pièce, plus colorés, était calme et tranquille, comme Jasper.

Ce dernier était installé à un grand bureau en bois sans doute très ancien, sur lequel un ordinateur portable dernier cri jurait de façon anachronique, tout comme le siège de bureau, noir et chromé, très high tech, qu'Alice avait offert à son mari au printemps dernier.

Edward avait toujours aimé ce bureau, qui était en fait un table de bois, sans doute du noisetier, patinée et immense.

Il aurait très bien rendu dans son cabinet médical.

Jasper, relevant le nez de son livre, lui sourit et se laissa aller en arrière/ Edward lui rendit son sourire et tenta le coup, en riant un peu:

« Tu me vendrais ton bureau? »

« Ah non! Je l'adore! Mais tu peux en acheter un dans ce genre »

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas où en trouver un comme celui-ci »

Jasper lui sourit:

« J'ai acheté celui-là à la réserve indienne. C'est Billy Black qui les fabrique artisanalement à partir de bois d'époque »

« Oh, je ne savais pas, il faudrait que j'y aille »

« On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux, j'ai envie de bouger justement »

Edward lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

Il avait vécu seul de longues années, passant beaucoup de temps à étudier, et se retrouver dans une maison sans cesse pleine de monde était épuisant, et le fait d'avoir Bella sous le nez n'arrangeait rien.

Jasper et Edward partirent rapidement, prévenant seulement Alice.

Jasper conduisit jusqu'à La Push, et s'arrêta un peu en dehors du centre ville, devant une maison de bois peinte en rouge. La maison était assez petite mais Edward la trouva belle, très typique, pleine de charme. Une grange se dressait non loin.

Jasper frappa à la porte de la maison et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en fauteuil roulant. Il connaissait visiblement Jasper et lui serra la main.

Puis Edward se présenta et lui expliqua le but de leur visite.

Billy Black paru heureux de savoir qu'Edward souhaitait avoir une de ses créations dans son cabinet médical.

Il les précéda jusqu'à la grange et Edward sentit son cœur accélérer.

Outre plusieurs tables du même genre que le bureau de Jasper, il y avait des consoles, des tables basses, des tabourets, des rocking chair, un buffet bas et même un berceau de bébé.

Jasper fondit immédiatement sur le berceau et Edward se rendit vers les longues tables.

« Le berceau est à vendre? »

« Oui, bien sûr »

« Merveilleux! Je le prends! »

« Mais je ne vous ai même pas dit combien il vaut! »

« De toutes façons je le prends, peu importe le prix, vous comprenez je vais avoir un bébé et c'est un berceau typique! »

Billy et Edward se mirent à rire en même temps devant l'excitation de Jasper et Billy se tourna vers le jeune médecin:

« C'est vous le futur papa?! »

Edward rit plus fort et Jasper rougit.

« Non, c'est moi, je veux dire, ma femme est enceinte, et lui c'est le futur tonton, qui va avoir des problèmes si il ne cesse pas de rire tout de suite d'ailleurs ! »

Jasper, visiblement inquiet à l'idée que le berceau ne lui passe sous le nez, l'emporta tout de suite vers la voiture et Edward examina attentivement les autres meubles exposés.

« Je pense que je vais acheter ce buffet et cette console, pour ma future maison. Et une table basse aussi… »

Jasper revint en courant et Edward se tourna vers lui:

« Jazz, j'hésite entre ces deux tables, là, pour mon bureau… »

Jasper régla le problème immédiatement:

« Tu prends la plus sombre pour ton bureau et la plus claire pour chez toi! »

« Ah oui! Excellent! »

Billy sourit , visiblement ravi:

« Je peux vous fabriquer des chaises pour aller avec la table, si vous voulez »

« Volontiers! »

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux, subitement plein d'entrain:

« Vous savez, ma belle-sœur, la sœur de Jasper, est enceinte elle aussi, je pense qu'elle va vouloir un berceau elle aussi, vous pouvez vous mettre à en fabriquer un second! »

« Vous faites bien de me le dire, je vais m'y mettre. Dites moi, vous êtes bien le fils du Docteur Cullen, vous allez vous associer à votre père, c'est bien ça? »

« Oui tout à fait »

«Alors je vous offre la table qui vous servira de bureau »

Edward se sentit mal à l'aise. Tout, dans l'apparence et la maison de Billy Black démontrait qu'il était loin d'être riche, même si sa stature, bien qu'en fauteuil roulant, dénotait la dignité et le courage. Mais l'amérindien continua:

« Votre père m'a souvent soigné gratuitement, et quand mon ami Harry Clearwater est mort il est venu en pleine nuit constater le décès et il est resté toute la nuit avec nous. Et par la suite il a donné une place à l'hôpital de Forks à Leah, la fille de Harry, quand elle a obtenu son diplôme d'infirmière. »

Edward comprit que l'homme n'accepterait pas de discussion et il lui serra la main.

« Merci, ça me touche beaucoup et mon père vous sera très reconnaissant aussi! »

« N'en parlons plus »

Conclut le vieil homme et Edward et Jasper virent qu'il était ému.

Edward regarda autour de lui:

« Est-ce que vous faites des lits également? »

« Oui, sur commande, et je n'en ai pas à vous montrer, mais demandez à mon ami le shérif Swan, il acceptera sans doute de vous montrer le sien, j'en ai fabriqué un pour sa fille »

Edward ne sut que répondre et il entendit Jasper ricaner à ses côtés.

Il se voyait très bien débarquer chez les Swan et demander à voir le lit de Bella, parce qu'il souhaitait en acquérir un semblable…Sa queue ne lui pardonnerait jamais et il avait plutôt envie de rester en bons termes avec elle.

Jasper changea de sujet et Billy posa des affiches « vendues » sur les meubles choisis par Edward.

Ce dernier sortit de la grange et fit quelque pas. Le seul fait de penser à Bella l'avait à nouveau rendu nerveux.

Il vit une Volkswagen se garer devant la maison et reconnut le jeune homme qui en descendit. C'était un ami de Bella, sans doute le fils de Billy.

L'homme avança droit sur lui.

Edward lui tendit la main mais l'autre ne la prit pas:

« Bella est ma meilleure amie. C'est aussi mon ancienne petite amie. Je l'adore. Tu lui fais du mal tu es mort, c'est compris? »

Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Edward et entra dans la grange. Edward resta interdit sur le seuil.

Son attirance pour la jeune femme se voyait donc tant que ça?

Il entra et signa rapidement un chèque à Billy Black sous l'œil noir de Jacob et il se rapatria piteusement dans la voiture. Heureusement Jasper parla du berceau tout le long du trajet de retour.

A peine arrivé il appela Alice qui se mit à crier de joie. Esmée et Rosalie, accourue, approuvèrent aussi le berceau et Edward rentra dans la maison.

Il trouva son neveu assis dans sa chaise haute dans la cuisine, en train de râler. Bella était debout devant l'évier, bizarrement repliée sur elle-même.

Il s'approcha et vit immédiatement le sang dans l'évier.

« Tu t'es fait mal? »

Elle ne répondit pas et il la dévisagea. La jeune fille était toute blanche, les lèvres pincées.

Edward jura intérieurement. Et attrapa la main de Bella, qu'elle avait placé sous l'eau et dont le sang s'échappait visiblement.

Une estafilade, pas très longue mais profonde s'étalait le long du pouce de la jeune fille.

« Bella, il te faut des points! »

Bella perdit connaissance à ces mots et il jura encore, cette fois à voix haute, tout en retenant la jeune fille par la taille.

**_ndla: le sexe et le nom du chien de Bella sont choisis. Merci de vos idées, j'ai eu bien du mal à faire mon choix! Le toutou arrivera dans quelques chapitres!_**

**_Sinon, attention je vais spoiler, si vous ne voulez pas savoir cessez de lire tout de suite! Vous êtes toujours là? Oui? Bon alors...Lemon dans le prochain chapitre..._**


	17. sucette à la fraise

_**Ndla: comme je suis une brave fille je ne vous laisse pas dans l'attente, voilà, tout beau, tout chaud, LE chapitre!**_

Edward souleva la jeune fille sans difficultés et l'allongea sur la table de la cuisine, tout en appelant sa mère.

Le sang continuait de couler de la blessure et il profita de l'évanouissement de Bella pour appliquer fortement du sopalin dessus

Esmée arriva et il lui expliqua en peu de mots la situation. Toute la famille rappliqua et Jasper lui amena la trousse de secours. Edward fit un pansement provisoire et Rosalie et Esmée tirèrent Bella de son malaise en lui tapotant les joues.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, chérie? »

Lui demanda Esmée:

« Je me suis coupée contre le carton qui emballe les compotes en voulant en prendre une pour Riley »

Expliqua la jeune fille, avant de rajouter:

« Et je ne supporte pas la vue du sang »

« Ca, on avait compris! »

Dit Edward, à quoi Bella, pâle mais combative, répliqua faiblement:

« Toi, je t'emmerde »

« N'empêche qu'il faut des points »

Bella gémit à nouveau et Edward ricana:

« On a pas idée d'être aussi maladroite! »

Esmée lui intima l'ordre d'arrêter et Edward lui assura vouloir la dérider en plaisantant.

Il chargea Bella dans sa voiture, refusa toute aide de sa famille, leur assurant qu'il gêneraient plus qu'autre chose et conduisit la jeune fille dans un silence tendu au cabinet médical.

Il entra dans le bureau de son père, Bella dans les bras, et la posa sur la table d'examen.

Il commença par se laver les mains puis sortit un set de suture. Perdant un peu de sa bravoure, la jeune fille demanda d'une petite voix:

« Ca va faire mal? »

« Oui. Très très très mal. Mais si tu es bien sage tu auras droit à une sucette »

Répliqua le jeune homme en lui montrant le bocal de friandises sur le bureau de son père.

Bella le foudroya du regard:

« Connard! »

« Allumeuse »

« Hé! Je suis blessée si ça te fait triper c'est pas ma faute! »

« Je parlais de ta tenue »

Bella se tut, rougissante. Visiblement, son short et son débardeur avaient eu l'effet escompté. Mais elle n'était plus tellement sûre que c'était une bonne idée.

Edward la fit allonger:

« Tu es bien capable de t'évanouir encore, mieux vaut que tu sois déjà couchée! »

« C'est sûr que si tu sais pas faire ton boulot… »

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard puis Edward lui montra un spray:

« Je vais vaporiser ça sur la plaie, c'est un anesthésique local, c'est froid et ça risque de piquer un peu alors ne me fais pas une crise, ok? »

« J'ai peur du sang mais je suis pas chochotte, d'accord? »

« Alors prouve le! »

Bella serra les dents.

Il vaporisa le spray et attendit qu'il fasse effet, recommandant à Bella de ne pas regarder:

« Je risque pas! »

Répondit celle-ci, son bras valide sur les yeux.

Il nettoya soigneusement la plaie puis posa deux points de suture, et enfin lui fit un pansement, dans un silence seulement habité par la respiration haletante de Bella.

« C'est fini Miss Catastrophe, tu survivras »

Bella se rassit et lui lança un regard torve:

« Je peux avoir ma sucette? »

Demanda-t-elle, provocatrice.

Il lui en donna une qu'elle dépiauta et se mit à sucer, tout en balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

Edward jeta les compresses et rangea le matériel.

Puis, le cœur battant, il se tourna vers elle.

Jusqu'à cet instant il s'était mis en mode médecin, et avait réussi à contrôler son désir. Mais à présent celui revenait au galop.

Il regarda la jeune fille.

Elle avait retrouvé quelques couleurs et elle suçait la friandise, aspirant en creusant les joues. Ses jambes nues étaient longues et fines. Son short trop court était un peu taché de sang, tout comme son débardeur qui avait remonté. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés en tous sens.

Il y avait aussi du sang sur sa cuisse nue, sur son bras et même sur sa joue.

Sans un mot, il mouilla des serviettes en papier et s'approcha d'elle, passant doucement le papier mouillé sur les traces de sang séché, en commençant par sa cuisse.

« Au fait, tes vaccins sont à jour? »

« Oui »

Il mouilla une autre serviette et frotta sa main, contournant le pansement, puis il prit son menton entre deux doigts, releva le visage de la jeune fille et effaça la trace ensanglantée sur sa joue.

La voix désormais rauque, il lui demanda:

« Elle est bonne cette sucette? »

Bella ne répondit pas mais , les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Edward, elle sortit la sucrerie de sa bouche et la lui tendit. Il ne réfléchit pas, et, sans baisser les yeux il lécha la friandise. Bella remit la sucette dans sa bouche, leurs regards toujours rivés l'un à l'autre.

Edward craqua alors. Jetant la serviette mouillée à terre il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Bella et se pencha sur elle.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et leur baiser, avide, eut le gout de fraise de la sucette.

Bella passa son bras valide autour du cou d'Edward et ils perdirent totalement le contrôle des évennements.

Pressés, ils tirèrent sur les vêtements l'un de l'autre et se retrouvèrent torse nu en quelques secondes.

Edward aurait voulu prendre le temps d'admirer la jeune fille, de la déshabiller plus lentement, mais il savait que s'il allait moins vite il prendrait conscience de se qu'ils étaient en train de faire et qu'il s'arrêterait.

Aussi il continua sur sa lancée.

Sans quitter sa bouche il déboutonna le short de Bella et le baissa sur ses hanches, avant de le lui enlever complètement.

Il entrevit à peine le string de sa compagne, bleu à pois gris, qu'il avait vu sécher la veille…

Il le fit glisser le long de ses hanches, puis, abandonnant sa bouche il laissa glisser sa langue dans son cou, puis le long de son torse et, enfin, il vint prendre un mamelon dans sa bouche. D'une main il vient envelopper le sein qu'il ne tétait pas, tandis que son autre main se glisser entre les cuisses de la jeune fille.

Il sourit en la sentant humide et chaude.

Bella avait enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux d'Edward et quand il commença à caresser le point le plus sensible de son anatomie elle ne put retenir un cri et tira sur les mèches cuivrées.

Il continua son manège quelques minutes, puis, n'y tenant plus il se redressa et reprit le baiser.

Bella , à tatons, défit la ceinture de son jean et le fit glisser le long des fesses de son partenaire.

Quand elle saisit sa virilité dressée dans sa petite main, Edward passa à nouveau la main entre ses jambes et la caressa, glissant un, puis deux doigts en elle.

Il passa un bras autour de ses hanches et l'attira vers lui, enfonçant un peu plus ses doigts en elle dans le mouvement.

Bella rompit le baiser et cria sous l'intrusion plus profonde.

Edward ne put plus tenir et l'attira au plus prèt de lui, et écarta ses jambes autant que possible.

Il la fixa en plaçant son sexe contre celui de la jeune fille.

Mais, bien que très désireux tous les deux, il ne parvint pas à la pénétrer, même en passant de la salive sur sa verge.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Bella:

« C'est ma faute, je ne t'ai pas assez préparée »

Il se baissa alors et Bella sursauta en sentant sa bouche se refermer sur sa féminité.

Elle ne put qu'attraper les mèches rousses tandis qu'il passait le bout de sa langue sur son clitoris, puis venait humidifier sa douce entrée.

Il continua jusqu'à ce que Bella, dont les gémissements s'étaient au fur et à mesure transformés en cris, le supplie littéralement:

« J'en peux pluuuus! Viens, je t'en prie! »

« Pas de problème ma belle »

Il glissa en elle plus facilement, mais il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives avant de buter enfin au fond de son ventre.

Il gémirent alors en même temps et leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre.

Les minutes suivantes furent consacrées à la luxure à l'état pur.

Ils étaient incapables d'y aller tendrement, ou même lentement.

Le rapport était si vigoureux qu'il en devenait par moments douloureux pour elle, mais son désir et son plaisir étaient tel que la douleur était reléguée au second plan.

Enfin, l'orgasme les libéra presque en même temps.

Il demeurèrent immobiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Edward toujours debout devant elle, le pantalon baissée sur les cuisses.

Ils peinaient à reprendre leur souffle et ce fut finalement Bella qui rompit le silence, d'une petite voix hésitante:

« Euh, ça coule… »

Il reprit ses esprits et tendit la main pour arracher du papier au dévidoir fixé au bout de la table d'examen.

Il se retira doucement d'elle et passa le papier entre ses jambes.

Elle s'en saisit et il en prit un autre pour se nettoyer lui-même.

Bella sauta à terre sans le regarder et ramassa ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers les toilettes situées au bout de la pièce.

Edward, les mains tremblantes, se rajusta puis se lava les mains.

Il entendit le bruit de la chasse puis l'eau couler dans le lave main, et enfin Bella ressortit, la tête baissée.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille:

« Euh, je…J'ai rien maitrisé, on avait trop envie je crois. Tu prends la pilule? »

**_Ndla: Brave fille mais pas trop, un petit cliff, c'est plus sympa_ **^_^


	18. Velvet

« Oui, je la prends depuis 2 ans et demi, il n'y a pas de problème »

« Ok… J'ai passé un test de dépistage il y a un mois et demi mais je peux en refaire un pour te rassurer si tu veux »

« Non, c'est bon, je te crois. J'en ai fait un après avoir rompu avec Jake et j'avais jamais eu de rapports après lui »

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres mais elle recula:

« Je regrette pas, mais comme tu dis, on a dérapé et je pense qu'on devrait s'en tenir là »

« Tu as sans doute raison »

Il n'était pas du tout d'accord mais elle avait l'air bouleversé et il sentait la culpabilité monter.

Il rangea le bureau de son père puis ils repartirent silencieusement.

Bella tripotait nerveusement son pansement et il la reprit doucement:

« Tu ne devrais pas y toucher, si tu le décolle ta plaie ne sera plus protégée »

Elle lui tira la langue et il sourit, la tension post-coutume retombant un peu entre eux.

A leur arrivée à la villa tout le monde se précipita sur Bella, qui montra son pansement, arborant un air faussement triomphal.

Puis, Rosalie lui caressa les cheveux:

« Tu dois être épuisée. Prends le reste de ta journée, on va te ramener! »

« Oh non, ça va. Je préfèrerais rester, je vais m'ennuyer sinon! »

Rose se tourna vers Edward:

« Tu en penses quoi? »

Il haussa une épaule:

« Pas de problème si elle se sent d'attaque, par contre Bella tu te reposeras quand Riley fera sa sieste… »

Elle hocha la tête sans le regarder en face et il sourit. Elle l'attirait encore plus qu'avant, si c'était possible. La tension sexuelle entre eux remontait ;lentement mais sûrement.

Edward réprima un sourire. A présent il savait à quel point son désir était partagé. Tout comme il savait à quel point elle était douce, combien elle avait bon gout.

Et qu'elle était encore plus belle quand son visage était tendu par le plaisir.

Edward et Bella mangèrent sur le pouce, en compagnie de Rose et Esmée, les autres n'étant pas à la villa ,l'après-midi étant bien entamée. Puis Esmée alla coucher Riley et Bella s'allongea sur le canapé.

Edward monta se reposer lui aussi.

Il redescendit deux heures plus tard, pour trouver Bella en train de lire un livre à Riley.

Rosalie, se sentant sans doute coupable, lui murmura:

« Je te jure que j'ai essayé de la convaincre de se reposer, mais elle est têtue comme une mule »

« C'est toi qui dis ça Rose?! »

Elle lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes et il s'approcha de Bella et Riley:

« Je dois aller en ville. Si tu veux je te ramène, Bella »

Elle rougit mais ne trouva visiblement pas de raison valable de refuser.

Ils partirent ensemble, et Edward sentit le regard de sa mère sur eux, suspicieux.

A peine la voiture fut elle engagée sur la route que Bella s'adressa à lui, d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre neutre, sans y parvenir:

« Je veux pas perdre ce boulot »

« Pardon? »

« J'ai besoin de cet argent et j'aime beaucoup Riley. Je ne veux pas perdre ma place! »

« Pourquoi tu la perdrais? »

Elle ne répondit pas, le regardant fixement.

« Oh! Non, ne t'en fais pas, si les autres apprennent qu'on a baisé c'est moi qui aurai des ennuis, certainement pas toi »

Elle parut rassurée.

« C'est vrai que tu veux devenir maitre chien? »

« Oui, pourquoi, ça t'étonne? »

« Non, ça t'ira bien, je te vois faire avec Riley et tu es douce et patiente mais également ferme, c'est-ce qu'il faut, j'imagine »

« On a déjà couché ensemble »

« Hein? »

« Pas la peine de me faire des compliments, on l'a déjà fait! »

Il secoua la tête en riant:

« Je le pense vraiment »

Mais Bella ne répondit pas: son téléphone sonnait.

Elle répondit et Edward la vit s'animer brusquement:

« Oui…Oh OUI! Bien sûr! Quel âge?…Oh c'est formidable!…Je vais voir avec mon père quand il pourra m'amener…Ce soir je ne sais pas…Je…Non, ne le donnez à personne d'autre »

Il l'interrompit:

« Tu as besoin d'aller quelque part? »

« Le refuge de Port Angeles a un chien loup pour moi, je dois y aller le plus rapidement possible, je vais appeler mon père et »

« On y va tout de suite si tu veux! »

« Vraiment? Mais ça fait loin et »

« J'ai rien de mieux à faire »

« Oh…Merci alors! Allo? Oui on peut m'amener, je viens le chercher tout de suite! »

Edward bifurqua à l'embranchement et il sourit en voyant l'air extatique de la jeune fille.

« Oh je le crois pas! J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps! »

Des larmes de joie brillaient dans ses yeux et Edward retint un soupir. Il lui faisait des compliments et elle le rembarrait, par contre la pensée de récupérer un bon gros toutou la mettait en transe.

Ah ah ah.

Bella trépigna d'impatience durant tout le trajet , et lui expliqua les bases du dressage, plus loquace et joyeuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Il songea même à lui offrir un chiot pour son anniversaire, si cela devait l'amener à de meilleurs sentiments envers lui.

Il était à peine garé devant le refuge que Bella avait quasiment sauté en marche, manquant s'étaler au passage. Edward jura dans sa barbe mais elle courait déjà vers l'entrée.

Il la suivit de près et observa la rencontre entre Bella et son chien.

C'était un mâle d'environ 2 ans, un très gros chien loup noir et fauve, qu'un jeune homme tenait en laisse.

Bella s'accroupit devant le chien et lui parla doucement, puis caressa son museau.

Le chien l'observa, d'abord un peu craintif puis lécha la main de Bella, laquelle passa les bras autour du cou du chien et lui fit un énorme câlin.

Puis, les joues pleines de larmes elle signa les papiers d'adoption, et donna 200 dollars en liquide. Le jeune homme lui donna la laisse et lui expliqua plusieurs choses, tout en déshabillant Bella du regard.

Edward s'avança vers eux et passa nonchalamment son bras autour des épaules de Bella:

« Il est magnifique, tu es contente ma puce? »

L'employé se renfrogna mais Bella sourit:

« Oh oui, Velvet est un amour! »

Edward sortit son carnet de chèque et fit un don de 500 dollars au refuge, sous les yeux éblouis de Bella.

Il venait de trouver un truc pour plaire à la jeune fille, et n'allait pas s'en priver.

Bella lui sourit en sortant.

Le premier vrai sourire sincère qu'elle lui ait jamais offert.

Ils repartirent pour Forks et Bella passa à l'arrière avec Velvet.

Au bout de 20 kilomètres , alors que Bella parlait au chien sans cesse, il l'entendit pousser un cri de détresse, et immédiatement une odeur épouvantable envahit l'habitacle: Velvet venait de vomir…

Edward s'arrêta en catastrophe et ils sortirent tous les trois piteusement du véhicule.

Velvet, la queue entre les jambes tremblait, et Bella le réconforta de son mieux.

Puis il s'allongea dans l'herbe tandis qu'Edward et Bella nettoyaient de leur mieux les dégâts…

Bella se répandit en excuses mais Edward affichait un air nonchalant, comme si l'incident ne le dérangeait absolument pas, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Edward sortit du coffre une serviette de plage et l'étala sur la banquette arrière, Velvet s'y installa et, fort heureusement, s'endormit pour le reste du trajet.

Edward se gara devant la maison de Bella.

« Tu vas lui faire visiter sa nouvelle maison? »

Plaisanta-t-il. Mais Bella était très sérieuse quand elle lui répondit:

« Oui bien entendu! »

Il sourit et regarda Velvet se réveiller, descendre de voiture et s'étirer, avant de regarder autour de lui, visiblement déstabilisé.

Le chien se rapprocha spontanément de Bella, comme pour se mettre sous sa protection et Edward sentit con cœur fondre. Velvet avait vomi dans sa voiture et l'odeur mettrait sans doute des semaines à disparaitre, mais l'attitude du chien envers celle qui était désormais sa maitresse était touchante.

Bella lui caressa la tête et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Edward se racla la gorge:

« Hum, ça te dérange si je rentre avec vous? J'aimerais voir Velvet découvrir sa maison… »

Edward savait que si on voulait séduire une femme ayant des enfant sil était conseillé de s'intéresser aux enfants de façon positive. Sans doute que ça devait fonctionner aussi avec les chiens…

Il en eut confirmation rapidement, quand Bella lui demanda:

« Tu aimes les chiens? »

« J'aime tous les animaux! »

Le sourire de Bella s'agrandit et Edward se frotta mentalement les mains.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Edward essaya de ne pas avoir trop l'air de tout détailler mais l'attention de Bella était de toute façon obnubilée par Velvet.

Le living room était propre et fonctionnel, et Edward reconnut les meubles fabriqués par Billy. Ils avancèrent vers la cuisine.

Velvet reniflait un peu partout et Bella lui donna un bol d'eau après s'être soigneusement lavé les mains. Ils regardèrent le chien boire puis la jeune fille se redressa vers Edward:

« Euh, tu as peut-être soif, toi aussi? »

« Oui. Et j'aimerais bien me laver les mains »

Elle rougit.

« Vas-y, l'évier est là…Et, euh…Je vais nettoyer ta voiture aussi »

« Laisse tomber, je l'amènerai au lavage de Port Angeles demain »

« Je payerai le nettoyage »

« Certainement pas »

Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

« Et pourquoi pas? C'est MON chien qui a vomi dans ta voiture »

Edward savait comment mettre Bella en colère. Il embraya, ravi de faire monter la pression:

« Parce que tu es une petite étudiante fauchée, et parce que j'ai un peu abusé de toi tout à l'heure… »

Bella devint rouge vif et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, signe de colère chez elle, comme Edward l'avait constaté, et qui avait l'immense avantage (à ses yeux) de faire bomber sa poitrine…

« Je ne suis pas pauvre! Je peux quand même payer un lavage de voiture! Et tu n'as pas abusé de moi! J'étais…Consentante! »

« Ah? Ca me soulage, tu es si timide et innocente que j'ai eu des doutes… »

« JE NE SUIS PAS INNOCENTE! »

Edward éclata de rire mais Velvet, alerté par les éclats de voix, vint se placer entre Bella et Edward, et fixa le jeune médecin d'un air qui ne laissait pas place au doute: s'il le fallait, le chien défendrait Bella…

Bella caressa Velvet:

« Bon chien…Couche toi, tout va bien. Cet imbécile est un ami… »

« Il est intelligent cet animal! »

« Pas comme toi! »

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents:

« Dis moi, tu ne voudrais pas aller te changer? Parce que tu es couverte de sang et de vomi… »

« Oh…Oui, tu as raison, j'y vais! »

« Je peux venir t'aider?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir et Edward leva les mains en l'air:

« Ok, Ok…Je surveille Velvet, prends ton temps! »

Edward se laissa tomber sur une chaise et caressa le chien.

Il sursauta quand la porte de la cuisine, qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, s'ouvrit.

Le shérif Swan entra, et resta sur le seuil, visiblement très surpris de trouver dans sa cuisine un homme et un chien inconnus.

_**Ndla: le chien de Bella est donc un mâle nommé Velvet.**_

_**Velvet signifie Velours en français et j'ai choisi ce nom en hommage au chien de Coco des îles (qui a reviewé en non inscrite), qui s'appelait Velours et qui est hélas décédé la veille du jour où j'ai demandé de l'aide pour trouver un nom au chien de Bella. J'espère que Velours repose en paix et que toi, Coco des îles, tu réussis à surmonter ta peine. Bon courage, je sais combien c'est difficile de perdre un être aimé, humain ou non.**_

_**Toutes vos propositions étaient très intéressantes, je vous remercie! Et j'étais amusée de constater que vous m'avez quasiment toutes proposé le nom de votre ou vos chiens! Comme quoi ces petites boules de poil tiennent une grande place dans nos vies!**_


	19. Communication

Edward caressait Velvet quand le père de Bella entra dans la pièce.

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient encore jamais rencontrés et Edward se leva d'un bond, tandis que le shérif mettait la main sur son arme.

Edward, par reflexe, leva les mains en l'air:

« Je suis Edward Cullen! Vous connaissez mon père, le docteur Carlisle Cullen! »

« Qu'Est-ce que vous faites là? Il y a un problème avec Bella? »

« Non, enfin…Oui, elle a été blessée mais je m'en suis occupé et elle va bien ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là »

« Blessée? Comment ça? Où est-elle? BELLA?! »

La jeune fille descendait les escaliers et se précipita dans la cuisine, et resta sidérée devant le spectacle de son père, l'arme à la main et Edward, les mains levées devant lui:

« Papa! Je suis là! Tout va bien! »

« Tu es blessée? Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Trois fois rien, je me suis entaillée et Edward m'a mit des points et fais un pansement. Tu as vu Velvet? »

Ledit Velvet s'était mit à aboyer de joie en voyant Bella et la confusion régnait.

Edward baissa néanmoins les mains.

Bella expliqua la situation et Charlie comprit que le chien appartenait à sa fille et non à Edward et que ce dernier lui avait rendu service en l'amenant au refuge de Port Angeles.

Il posa son arme, caressa longuement le chien puis se tourna vers Edward et lui tendit la main.

Le jeune médecin la serra, un peu gêné.

« Merci jeune homme. J'apprécie beaucoup votre père. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour Bella aujourd'hui, je vais payer les soins médicaux, j'ai une assurance et »

Edward, de plus en plus mal à l'aise l'interrompit:

« Non, hors de question »

Bella, derrière son père, souriait innocemment en battant des cils à Edward, qui n'était pas dupe. Charlie insistait:

« Si, si, j'y tiens! »

« N'en parlons plus, ça me fâcherait, et puis Bella travaille chez nous et s'occupe très bien de mon neveu, c'était la moindre des choses! »

Bella lui tira la langue avant de se pencher sur le chien, lui offrant encore une fois et sans le savoir, une très belle vue sur ses seins.

Edward changea de tactique:

« Je suis allé ce matin chez Billy Black pour lui acheter des meubles. Je vois que vous en avez, vous aussi! »

Charlie sourit à ces mots:

« Oui, venez voir, je vais vous montrer! »

Edward se retrouva à faire le tour de la maison du père de la fille mineure avec laquelle il avait couché quelques heures plus tôt.

C'était pour lui très inconfortable mais visiblement Bella , elle, trouvait la situation très amusante.

Elle lui paierait ça plus tard…

Charlie finit par se tourner vers Edward:

« Et Billy nous a également fabriqué un lit magnifique! Il est dans la chambre de Bella, venez, c'est à l'étage! »

Coincé, Edward suivi le père de Bella, tandis que celle-ci pouffait de rire dans son dos.

Bella entra dans sa chambre la première et Edward, certain d'être rouge comme un homard, la suivit.

Heureusement Charlie ne parut pas remarquer le comportement étrange des deux autres et donna des explications concernant le lit.

La chambre de Bella était dans un désordre assez prononcé. Des livres et des vêtements trainaient par terre, tandis que le bureau-bien entendu fabriqué par Billy- était surchargé de diverses affaires, dont un ordinateur, des feuilles, des livres, des stylos, des paquets de biscuits…

Le lit n'était pas fait et un grand tee shirt, servant sans doute de vêtement de nuit trainait, un ours en peluche posé dessus.

Edward résistait à l'envie de prendre le tee shirt et d'enfouir son visage dedans…

Il approcha de la fenêtre et se racla la gorge:

« Oh, on voit ma maison! »

Bella, surprise, leva les yeux.

Il expliqua à Charlie et Bella, tandis que Velvet croquait un bout de biscuit qu'il avait attrapé sur le coin du bureau:

« Je loue la maison du fond, là-bas, celle qui est en rénovation. Je l'aurais en septembre, normalement »

Ils discutèrent un moment de plus et quand ils quittèrent la pièce Charlie sortit en premier. Bella en profita pour tendre quelque chose à Edward.

Un simple coup d'œil lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la plaquette de pilule de la jeune fille, et qu'elle était à jour de sa prise.

Il leva un pouce en l'air et elle lui tira la langue.

Une fois en bas, Bella déclara qu'elle allait promener Velvet dans le chemin derrière la maison, et Edward prit poliment congé.

Il monta en voiture, alla se garer devant sa future maison et sortit en trombe.

Il couru rejoindre le chemin forestier et le descendit d'un bon pas, se retrouvant rapidement en face de Bella et Velvet.

« Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas? »

Déclara Bella d'un ton moqueur.

« Je voulais te parler »

« On s'est pas assez vu aujourd'hui? »

« Pas encore assez à mon goût… »

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, pour échapper aux regards des voisins.

Bella laissa Velvet courir librement. Le chien repéra rapidement un lapin, mais revint quand Bella le rappela.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre de vue »

Expliqua-t-elle à Edward.

Elle s'adossa au tronc d'un gros arbre et le regarda:

« Tu veux quoi? »

Il s'approcha d'elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

Elle gémit, son cœur se mettant à battre à tout rompre.

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle fut incapable de ne pas répondre au baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que Velvet tire sur le bas de pantalon d'Edward pour l'éloigner de Bella, puisque sauter autour d'eux en aboyant ne les perturbait pas…

Edward grogna en s'éloignant d'elle.

Bella le regarda, ne sachant visiblement plus où elle en était.

« Il faut qu'on parle… »

Souffla-t-il.

Elle grimaça:

« Ca annonce rien de bon, ça, en général… »

« A toi de me le dire…J'ai pas envie d'en rester là bébé… »

« C'est-à-dire? »

« Tu me plais…Vraiment… »

« J'ai 17 ans »

« Oui, je sais, mais tu seras bientôt majeure… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il pouvait sentir sa gêne:

« Bella ? On peut se voir quand même? »

« Ouais… »

La tête baissée, elle tripotait le bord de son tee shirt.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe chaton? »

Elle haussa une épaule et il insista à plusieurs reprises. Elle finit par lâcher le morceau.

« Je sais pas…C'est…Tu es plus vieux, on a pas la même position sociale…Ca marchera jamais… »

« Tu le sauras pas si tu n'essaies pas…Ou alors tu ne sais pas comment me dire que tu ne veux pas? »

« Non, c'est pas ça! Je veux mais… »

Elle se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

« On a mal commencé…On a pas fait les choses dans l'ordre…On recommence du début, d'accord? On essaye de se connaitre? »

Elle le regarda, pensive:

« Ok…On essaye de devenir amis, c'est ça? »

« Ah non! On apprend à se connaitre, on avance lentement »

« Concrètement ça veut dire? »

« On se parle, et pas pour se lancer des piques…On communique… »

« Je vois. Pas de sexe. »

Son ton était sans appel. Edward grimaça puis la chatouilla sous le menton:

« Très bien. Mais on peut s'embrasser. Jouer les chastes après ce qu'on a fait ce matin ce serait ridicule! »

Bella rougit et lui balança u coup dans l'estomac.

Il l'embrassa alors, langoureusement.

Bella sentit ses jambes trembler.

Elle mit fin au baiser:

« Je dois y aller. Mon père va me chercher sinon »

Elle s'éloigna, Velvet sur ses talons, après un dernier bisou rapide sur la bouche.

Edward retourna à la villa, pensif.

L'attitude de Bella le déstabilisait. Soit elle était délurée et provocante, soit elle devenait timide et réservée.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il comptait bien le découvrir.

Il se gara à côté de la voiture de sa sœur et entra dans la maison.

Seule Alice était dans le salon, allongée sur un canapé, devant la télé.

Il se pencha pour la serrer dans ses bras puis s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur:

« Alors ma petite sœur, qu'Est-ce que tu me racontes de beau? »

Alice le fixa d'un œil scrutateur, puis se redressa sur un coude, l'air accusateur.

« Oh Edward! »

« Quoi? »

« Tu as l'air bien trop content…Tu as couché avec elle, c'est ça? »

« Alice! CHUUUUT! »

« Je suis sûre que c'est vrai! »

« Oui, mais tais toi! »

Alice l'attrapa par le tee shirt et le secoua comme un prunier:

« Tu mériterais que je le dise à maman! »


End file.
